Websites can often allow extensions that enable developers to write “apps” to run on a website in order to add administrative functionality or other features. These extensions can also be published to a site extensions gallery, which allows other users to install and use the extensions as well. Writing an extension can be generally similar to writing a regular website. One difference is how computer codes or instructions are installed on a website.